Muy cerca
by TinyCandy
Summary: -Sakura… -habló el rubio después de unos segundos de silencio. –Estas últimas 2 semanas has estado muy rara y… -Durante esas 2 semanas ella había pensado mucho en la pregunta que Ino le había hecho: ¿Qué es Naruto para ti?.


Estaba en su cuarto extendiendo un hule en el piso para que no se manchara al pintar el cuarto. Al terminar decidió abrir la ventana que daba a hacia afuera de la casa para que el aire pudiera entrar y refrescarla un poco. Era plena estación de verano y a pesar de eso la temperatura no era tan elevada. Sintió que su celular vibraba y lo sacó de su pantalón para después contestarlo, antes de hacer eso se fijó en el identificador de llamadas y prosiguió para responder, casi estaba esperando esa llamada.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? No me digas que el portero no te deja entrar de nuevo –le dijo esto último en tono de burla, recordando el suceso pasado que había vivido su amigo. Ya que ella vivía en una privada y un portero parado en la entrada siempre estaba para tener las entradas y salidas del lugar bajo control. Siempre que el rubio quería entrar le pedían la dirección de la casa a la que iría, pero este nunca recordaba el número de la casa de su amiga.

_-Algo así…_ -respondió con la voz un poco apenada al verse siempre obligado a llamarle a su amiga por lo mismo cada vez que iba a visitarla – _¿cual me dijiste que era el numero de tu casa? –_le preguntó sin dar tantos rodeos.

-1324, Naruto. El número de mi casa es 1324. 1, 3, 2, 4 –dijo dejando escapar una leve risilla. Siempre era lo mismo.

-_Gracias Sakura-chan_ –dijo antes de colgar.

Bajo a la planta baja de su casa esperando que en cualquier momento su amigo tocara la puerta. Era sábado y sus papás se hallaban en el jardín de la parte delantera de la casa; estaban plantando tulipanes y las raíces de un pequeño tronco de bambú que habían adquirido del invernadero de Kushina, amiga de la juventud de la madre de pelirrosa y madre de Naruto.

-Buenos días Naruto –saludo Kira, la madre de Sakura al ver al rubio aproximarse a la casa.

-Buenos días Sra. Haruno –respondió al saludo con una reluciente sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? –indagó Kira con algo de curiosidad, sabía que el muchacho no venía a la casa a tan temprana hora. Eran las 8:30am lo que era muy temprano para él.

-Es que vine a… -pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, el padre de Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Naruto, necesito de tu ayuda, ¿podrías venir? –le pidió Hatsu mientras sostenía entre sus manos un pedazo de bambú. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hasta donde se hallaba Hatsu he hiso lo que el hombre le pidió.

-Hasta el rato –se despidió el rubio para después tocar la puerta de la entrada, que al instante fue abierta por una pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados y seño fruncido.

-Cuando veas lo que traigo, se te va quitar esa cara –dijo quitándose la mochila que traía detrás de su espalda –, pero primero vamos a tu cuarto.

Sakura subió primero y abrió la puerta de su habitación para darle paso enseguida a su amigo. Se quedaron parados en vista de que el cuarto estaba vacío y listo para ser pintado. Con la excepción de un par de brochas de diferente grosor cada una, un par de rodillos y 2 botes de pintura.

-¿Y bien…? –preguntó Sakura un poco impaciente por el misterio que cargaba el rubio. Naruto abrió su mochila y de ella sacó un chocolate de 2 kilos marca Hershey. La pelirrosa al ver al chocolate se le abrieron los ojos de forma sorpresiva y corrió arrebatárselo a su amigo de las manos para ella poder sentir la enorme barra entre sus brazos y abrazarla. – ¡Jamás me voy a separa de ti! Eres el amor de mi vida… –la pelirrosa se sorprendía de cuánto su amigo la conocía. No por nada él era su mejor amigo. Aunque 2 semanas atrás su amiga Ino le había dicho que el rubio a leguas se le notaba que no la quería como una simple amiga…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡Sakura! –la llamó su amiga por quinta vez. Quitando ella la vista de la ventana y sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué sucede Ino? –le respondió tranquilamente, pasando desapercibido el enojo que el rostro de su amiga transmitía. Reanudando su actividad y continuando comiendo. Era la hora del almuerzo y se le hacía raro no ver a su amigo rubio jugando futbol en las cachas de la preparatoria a la que ambos asistían._

_-En todo el receso te la has pasado mirando a la ventana, ¿acaso es más interesante y entretenido mirar hacia la nada que platicar conmigo o qué? –le preguntó un poco molesta por la actitud de su amiga. Se sentía ignorada y menos importante que una ventana._

_-Sabes que no es eso Ino –dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza para ver a la cara a su amiga, ya que estaba comiendo y el rostro lo tenía sumergido en su comida –es sólo que estaba pensando en Naruto._

_-Sakura, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –le cuestionó bastante seria, mirando a su amiga hacia los ojos. La pelirrosa asintió esperando por la pregunta de Ino – ¿Qué es Naruto para ti?_

_-Mi mejor amigo –respondió casi al instante que la rubia terminó de hablar._

_-¿Estás segura? –le indagó alzando la ceja y sonriendo ligeramente –Piensa en todo lo que él hace por ti y en la manera como lo hace._

_-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, él es y será siempre mi mejor amigo –respondió la pelirrosa confundida por las palabras que su amiga le decía._

_-Ese es el problema Sakura –dijo Ino algo molesta al ver que su amiga no así el menor esfuerzo por pensar un momento en el rubio y su forma de ser hacia ella, ignorando por completo los verdaderos sentimientos de él hacia ella –, que tú todo lo que él hace por ti lo ves de forma amistosa, aunque sean más que claras sus acciones. Tú no ves detenidamente la forma en que él sonríe cuando le das las gracias o como se pone nervioso al tenerte tan cerca de él… -parecía como si esas palabras las tuviera pensadas desde ya tiempo atrás._

_-¡Ay Ino! –soltó un quejido la ojijade –ves cosas donde no hay nada. Me sorprende cómo es que llegaste a esa teoría tan rara –dio por terminada la plática al sentenciar a su amiga con la mirada al ver que se disponía a retomar el tema._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Pero la duda había crecido dentro de Sakura cada día en aumento y ahora era más observadora en las acciones que llevaba a cabo el rubio para con ella, gracias al ligero comentario que su amiga le había dicho semanas atrás. Le daba la espalda al rubio mientras se mantenía abrazando la barra de chocolate. Dentro de su mente se debatían varios pensamientos… ¿Era corrector aceptar ese chocolate? No era uno cualquiera ya que el tamaño era BASTANTE grande y de una MUY buena marca, nunca en su vida había visto uno de ese tamaño, era bastante notorio que le había costado bastante y que no podía aceptar aquel regalo. En si el chocolate no era el problema, si no que no podía aceptar que él gastara tanto en ella.

-No puedo aceptarlo… -dijo casi arrepintiéndose de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Se dio medio vuelta y la devolvió a él. Aunque por dentro ella tuviera ganas inmensas de arrebatarle la envoltura y devorárselo, pero no. Desde que Ino había tocado ese tema… la pelirrosa se sentía mal al aceptar cualquier cosa que viniera por parte del rubio, ya fuera su ayuda o algo material. A lo mejor reconocía los sentimientos de él hacia ella y aun si ella no le correspondía… o tal vez ella no podía aceptar nada viniendo de él de una forma amistosa porque… ¿Por qué?

Acaso no quería aceptar las acciones de Naruto como una amiga sino aceptarlas como algo más que su amiga.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –dijo pasmado el rubio al escucharla decir eso. Jamás creyó que fuera a rechazar un chocolate y menos el que hace unos instantes estaba en sus manos, ya que ahora él la sostenía. Sakura solo negó con la cabeza y se giró para ir por el material para iniciar a pintar.

-Creo que no deberías de hacer tantas cosas por mí, aun siendo amigos. –habló la Haruno tomando del suelo las brochas y pintura.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Naruto sin comprender lo que decía su amiga, aunque creía tener una ligera sospecha de a donde se dirigiría esa platica. –Yo todo lo que hago por ti lo hago porque quiero y porque…

-Sé que los amigos hacen cosas por ellos –lo interrumpió Sakura volteándose para darle la brocha. –pero no sé… siento como que estoy siendo una parasita jajaja –soltó una risilla que hiso que el rubio se calmara al saber que no era lo que él pensaba. Pero por otro lado estaba dolido y desulucionado. Había comprobado que ella sólo lo vería siempre como su mejor amigo. Él ya no estaba conforme con el lugar que tenía en la vida de la pelirrosa, quería subir de rango y ese momento sería ahora o nunca.

-Sakura-chan… -habló el rubio después de unos segundos de silencio. –Estas últimas 2 semanas has estado muy rara y… -antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar vio cómo su amiga se acercó fuertemente hacia él cortando la distancia entre ellos, acto que hizo al rubio tornarse de color rojizo en la cara. Durante esas 2 semanas ella había pensado mucho en la pregunta que Ino le había hecho: _¿Qué es Naruto para ti?. _El acto que la había hecho aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él fue aquella vez que lo vio a él haciendo planes con otra, ¿para qué? No lo sabía, no quería verse muy metiche, pero desde ese momento supo que no quería compartir las atenciones de él con ninguna otra chica.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sakura se sonrojo al ver la reacción que ella causaba en él al invadir su espacio personal. Naruto al verla tan cerca de él no puedo retener la tentación de querer probar aunque fuera sólo superficialmente los labios de ella. Estaban a 2 escasos centímetros de unir sus labios, ambos sabían lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Pero desafortunadamente alguien llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sakura, Naruto ¿Quieren nieve? vamos ir a comprarla –dijo su madre interrumpiendo el acto que tanto valor a la chica le había costado reunir.

-No, gracias –respondieron ambos algo apenados por lo que iban a hacer… habían estado _muy cerca_ de lograrlo. Ahora no sabía por dónde iniciar a hablar y olvidar aquel suceso que estuvo _muy cerca_ de ser echo.


End file.
